NeoFacism
by wenxfggt
Summary: When The geostigma breaks out over Midgar, Axel and Kairi go into hiding from being blamed like all the other immigrants. But maybe with lots of help. They could make everything right again even with mostly everyone dead. Possible AkuxRoku later
1. Chapter One: Suspense?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that's Square Enix or Disney related!

(Ps. This is the first Story I actually have a story line made out already for haa)

Neo-Facism

Chapter One

Axel sat at his Window, gazing outside. The rain was poring down even harder then it was earlier this morning. It always seemed to be so dark outside in Midgar.. Whether you were in the slums or on top of the plate.. But the plate got more weather then the bottom. He despised this place. Looking even harder trying to see through the rain, All he could make out were the faint metallic gray shapes of the other houses. This place was so dull. You barely see any color.. It was mostly because dye was so hard to find around here.. He still had no clue why. But one of his friends said it was from the mako that was being used to fuel everything. The smell of that stuff was disgusting. And you smelt it wherever you went. Sighing he turned around and laid his crimson hair against the stone cold glass. The room was almost the same. Except that we had pictures all over the walls. Most of them had good colors in them.. the walls inside the house were metallic and the floors were usually white. Like theirs. It was almost depressing. He heaved himself up into a standing position and stretched. Him, like other very lucky people, got to wear more colors then most- an easy way to separate the rich from the poor. His Azul colored V-Neck seemed to attract attention from lots. Or maybe it was because of him wearing usually skinny jeans and Huge belt buckles that he tucked his shirt behind. It could have also just been his naturally Spikey Crimson locks of hair though..

Shaking His head he moved over to the metal door and pushed it open, But not without flinching from the freezing feeling that came off it. He left from the hallway and into the Kitchen. Seeing his dad chopping vegetables and Kairi eating an apple doing homework looking completely apathetic. But as soon as he came in she turned her head to him and her facial expression brightened.

"Hey Ax! It's about time. I thought you'd never quit being all deathly emo out there."She made fun of him, Putting her arms straight out in front of her, and letting her hands go to gravity's will and acted like a zombie.

"Hey kid."Axel looked over to who just talked to him, who seemed to be really concentrating on the food. This family was full of red heads. Axel's dad- Reno, he also had crimson hair, but his wasn't nearly as spiked. His was more like Kairi's Kind of straight but if the length was short enough, it did spike out a bit. Axel always made fun of him because his hair was longer then anyone else's he knew.

"Hey.."Axel made his way over to sit by Kairi and as soon as he made it over he plopped down onto the chair and looked at her homework. "That's wrong."He said pointing to the third problem. He was 16 years old and in eleventh grade. She was 14 and just entered ninth grade. And after a second look at the rest he noticed most were. "Half that page is wrong." He said with a disgruntled Sound.

"Are you friggin' serious?"She replied in a depressed voice. "Screw it."She shoved it away.

"That's my girl!"Reno, shot one arm into the air. He was always lazy. Axel could feel a smile smudge itself onto his face.

"What a father."Axel said sarcastically.

"And look where it got me.."Reno shook his head and dumped the rest of the food into the pan and turned around. Axel smiled and let out a short laugh. He was a Turk, for the only thing that was like government. they named the place he worked Shinra Inc. He got paid good money. He was right. It got him pretty far. He's pretty important in Shinra. He lost his train of thought as Demyx pounced into the room. He was by far the most hyper person in the family. His hair was always standing on end. He basically got a mullet and made it into a mohawk. It was actually pretty sweet Axel thought.

"Hey guys!! Is food ready yet dad? It's been hours.."Demyx Turned to Reno.

"Geez, Give me a minute, It's cooking! Remember what happened last time I hurried?"Demyx face turned into knots at the memory. Demyx was the only adopted one in the family. Because Cessney didn't want to have another kid. When Axel thought of mom He sighed. She wasn't home yet. But she had the same job as Reno.

Demyx shook the knots from his face finally and turned to Axel.

"Wanna go outside?"Axel's eyes grew.

"Me?"Axel pointed to himself. Demyx also loved the water. He almost admired it. But the rain had some mako in it. Demyx was used to it though. Because since he wasn't an Immigrant He got doused in Mako, and had Jenova cells put in him. But Axel and Kairi were immigrants though. Because Cessney gave birth to them, Outside of this world. Lately the Gummi Ship system transport had been acting up too. Cessney was an immigant too though. Reno wasn't one though. It was strange seeing the blue and green in there eyes from the mako messing with there natural eye color. But some people actually kept most of there eye color. Others it fully consumed. Mostly just people with green or blue eyes.

"Yes you!"Demyx said as if Axel were stupid. Axel was his age too. But Axel was older by a month.

He was the exact opposite of Demyx, he hated water and Demyx knew that.. He was more into fire. But he also didn't want Demyx to go into fits. So sighing He got up and Demyx let out a yay, and went to the door and stepped out.

"Nice choice."Reno called out as Axel made his way over to The door too.

"Yeah I know."Axel just continued walking. Everyone knew about his tantrums if he didn't get to go outside. Grabbing the Rain coat off the hangers on the wall. He threw it on and went outside. The rain was even worse outside. And he threw the hood on too. He was completely aggravated by the rain. But Demyx was just out there dancing and spinning in circles in the rain. Getting soaked in it. Axel Shivered. It was really cold outside. But it always was when it rained no matter the season. Right now it was spring. So it was going to rain quite a lot. He walked out completely into the rain and Demyx started walking down the Sidewalk. He jogged to catch up with him.

After a minute of silent walking Demyx brought a tough subject up.

"What.. do you think will happen?"Axel knew completely what he was talking about but still replied.

"With what?"

"You know.. All those things that are on the news.. With the Geostigma.. and them thinking immigrants are to blame. And Shinra trying to think of an action.."Demyx fumbled with his words. Even Axel was a little scared from the news sometimes. Since he WAS one of the people that this so called "Action" would be taken place on..

"You have nothing to worry about Demyx you aren't an immigrant."Axel said like he was bored with the conversation.

"I'm not worried about ME. I'm worried about YOU, and KAIRI, and MOM."Demyx stated accusingly. "I know I have nothing to worry about. But YOU do. And I'm worried about losing my mom, my brother and my sister.."He mumbled out the last part. Axel could feel his chest knot up.

"You won't lose me or Kairi.."Axel paused. "But mom works for Shinra so she'd be.."Axel cut off. Not knowing how to finish it.

"I know.."Demyx slid closer to Axel. "If anything does happen though.. You promise you and Kairi will be safe? And come back home, if you have to leave?"He seemed to of thought this through.

"Yeah, of course. But that won't happen. Right?"Demyx didn't seem enthused so Axel repeated. "But that WON'T happen!! Right??"Demyx looked up and gave a little smile. Axel used the face that always made him laugh, which Demyx named the "Intellectual face" just because all he did was widen one eye and narrow the other and pursed his lips. Sometimes he mimicked Dr. Evil from Austin Powers and put his pinkie by his mouth though. Demyx held back a small laugh but after a moment just plainly laughed.

"Axel! The news is gonna be on in ten minutes!"Cessney called from the living room. Axel told his mom to wake him up then so he could see what was happening. Axel wearily fluttered his eyes open and stretched. After a couple moments of sitting he got up and exited out into the living room.

"_Well I don't know what exactly we are going to do YET. But By the time all our workers get here, we're going to make a decision.._"Axel listened to it for a minute. Screw Shinra.

"Screw shinra."Axel repeated his thoughts.

Cessney looked at him with a scowling look.

"They are the reason why you are having half the things you have right now."Cessney came back with a reply.

Axel grunted and looked at the time. Five AM. Pretty early.

"Okay they haven't made a decision I'm going to bed since its Sunday."Axel mumbled and heading back over to his room.

"Sir, Do you really think-"

"Yes I do THINK, Mr. Tuesti."Reeve narrowed his eyes.

"Thats not what i meant, Mr. President." Rufus raised his eye brows.

"Then please- by all means. Entertain me with your opinions."Rufus sat down in the red chair. This office was always a comfortable place.

"I just think you should re-think this. And to say that it will be decided at the meeting, and yet you have still made up your mind that you are going to lower half of the population in Midgar six feet under?"Reeve said earnestly.

"If these people are killing everyone then what? Have you come to fail in noticing I got MY geostigma, some time as soon as we hired Reno's wife Cessney?"Rufus, came back and Reeve quieted down.

"Maybe a coincidence?"

"Hmph.. Leave. please. Reeve Just go back down to your urban department and continue working on the gay Cait sith thing and work on fixing this town. And building more mako reactors. Anything but be here."Rufus rubbed his temples.

"As you wish your majesty."Reeve said sarcastically.

"Please.."Rufus mumbled.

"I heard that!"Reeve called back.

"God! Your like my grandpa!"Rufus shouted back.

"Your so young I probably could be your grandpa!"Reeve exited the room.

"Thats a scary thought.."Rufus returned back to his desk.

Axel Sat in the living room, waiting for his parents to come home, it seemed to take forever for them to get back. He just hoped.. maybe.. the news wouldn't be so bad..

--

Okay, soo I hope this seems good, if people think it's good, then i'll continue it, with the Black ink story! :D

if not, i'll discard it.

R&R please?? :


	2. something you should read before hand!

PS. Sorry! when it suddenly cuts off and goes to something else, it was supposed to have marks in between it X


	3. Chapter Two: Small World

Disclaimer: Do not own KH

Why do I always get this weird idea that Rufus acts like a little kid, with to much power in his hands?

Le Sigh. My mind doesn't work right. I can't even make Shinra Inc. look cool..

Neo-Facism

Chapter 2

"And so it seems we have a decision to make. About.. these 'people'"Rufus lead on. His eyes, drifting about with no concern what so ever. The dimly light office only added on to this sad state. "Do we... or do we not think these people are giving us this disease?" Rufus looked at a few faces from the crowd that was in front of his desk. Locking his eyes on Reno he seemed to get a sarcastically pitying look on his face, as he calmly called over to the turk. "Reno?" The turk knew the only reason he was making him answer is because he blames his wife for the sadistic disease being carried over to him.

Reno shrugged from side to side.

"I don't think they're to blame. But- it isn't like my opinion gonna change a thing in your mind."Reno frowned at the president His eyes narrowing as Rufus's eyes went to a look of fake shock and a fake gasp came out at the same time. Rufus slammed his hand onto his own chest..

"Your right! Any other inputs?" His sarcastic reply was very fleeting, only to turn back to the uncaring scolding eyes, that flamed at him.

"I've got a question for Reno."The professor called over. And Rufus nodded.

"So if you THINK, its not them. Then what would your solution to this be. Reno?"

Reno shot him a dirty look. He hated Hojo ever since he woke up in the hospital from a animal attack, and Hojo was apparently trying some new experiments on him because when he woke up, he was being injected with needles, and he had to stay in the hospital for a month more, because when he got home, he collapsed and started going into convulsions. Rude had to take him back. And he got vulnerable to almost anything. Just a little bump- and BAM! he got a bruise the size of Texas. But after that was over, he actually got a little bit stronger, he was one of the strongest Turks now.

"Well. Hojo. I think it might be one of your lousy experiments. We ALL know how you like to over look the greatest of details."Reno shot back. People started talking over this.

"Enough. I don't want a headache today."Rufus interrupted.

Everyone quieted down.

"Hm, And what does everyone else think?"Rufus asked causally. There were throws between. 'no its not the people' and 'yes I think it is, why couldn't it be?' Rufus raised his hand motioning for people to quit talking.

"It's the people."Rufus declared fast lightly clapping.

"What! Thats unfair!! You didn't even consider anything!"Reno shouted out over to Rufus, who just shrugged back.

"Life's unfair."Rufus sighed and got up, brushing himself off with his hands, looking up his gaze traveled over everyone, uncaring. He then strode over to the exit. "Tootles." was his last word. And he exited. Reno was dumbfound.

--

Reno could hardly even put the keys in the door, to open it. He was beginning to understand what he had gotten himself into by leaving work as early as he did. As soon as he got it open he rushed his body in as fast as he could, and while he was at it, hitting his arm hard on the wall next to him. He sighed and breathed for a minute turning around slowly to see Axel and Demyx's surprised faces slowly turning into expectation.

Reno, opened his mouth and raised his hands preparing to talk but, no words came out and he just went back to staring at the ground A few seconds passed but felt like minutes, upon minutes. And the air felt like it was thickening.

"No.."Demyx said faintly. "Wa- Why didn't you do something?"Demyx's eyes filling up almost immediately with tears, and his voice broke. Apparently he was hoping to much for the best, Axel thought.

"Demyx.."Axel said sympathetically. "Everything will turn out okay."Axel stated reassuringly, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Demyx suddenly toughed up. Axel pulled back in surprise.

"I'm going to go wake up Kairi and tell her."Demyx stared at Reno, for the longest moment before he trudged out of the room. As soon as Axel thought he was out of ear shot he asked:"What are they planning on doing.. and what are you going to do?"

"Well.. they said.. termination of the disease was a first priority. And since they think the disease is in you guys.."He ended that. "I'm going to stick by you guys. I'm gonna protect you guys. As much as I can."He paused. "Please take care of Kairi. Cessney too. Demyx should be okay. If anything.. If i have to. I'll keep him safe, no matter what. You guys worry about you guys... I guess."Reno ended. They sat in silence, Only for Kairi to come skidding into a stop at her door. With a anguished expression.

"Is.. It true?"

"I..think so..."Axel said staring at her worn out physique, she probably didn't get any sleep at all. He turned his head onto the couch and played a beat on the pillow and looked back up at everyone. When no one said anything he pushed himself up and he heading over to his bedroom door stopping for a minute and turning back to say something. Figuring it wasn't worth it, he just turned back around and slid inside. Letting out a sigh, he pushed his hair back with his hands, only to have it return back to its previous state. Carefully walking across the room he let himself fall into the bed. Just listening to the sounds of the TV from in the other room. Blocking that out he looked around his empty room. This might be the last time... He sleeps, on a bed.. Might be the last time he sees Demyx.. Kairi maybe. Even Reno. Mom? He could feel the anger burning up inside him. Just like it did with Demyx. Only his was a late reaction. Must have been shock? The anger kept building up inside him for quite a long time. Only to turn into tiredness. And all his thoughts seemed to turn into unintelligible words. And sooner or later, he felt himself unwillingly drift off into a sleep, still filled with worry.

* * *

"Axel-l.. come on.. Wake up!"Axel shivered awake. To see a blurry face in front of him. Blinking repeatedly, he finally recognized the slender face.

"Demyx?"Axel said tiredly pushing himself up into a position to were he could get a good look at him.

"I- I'm scared." Axel analyzed his paralyzed, stressed face.

"What happened?"

"I could have swore I heard a gun shot off in the distance."His voice was shrill. And it sent a shiver down Axel's spine.

"Maybe its just your imagination.. What time is it?" As Axel looked around he guessed it was SOMETIME late at night. I mean, it was dark mostly in his room. He could almost not see.

"I think its.. 2:46.. AM."Demyx guessed jumping onto the bed next to Axel.

nodding. He got up into a sitting position, and stayed like that for a minute or two. Finally knocking the tiredness out of him, he got up and went over to the closet and pulled out a bag. Zipping it open. He ruffled through the objects in search of a few particular items. He grabbed out a light grey V-neck. And undressed his top half sliding it over his head. And shook his blazing locks out from under the shirt. He then shuffled around a little bit more and brought out a boot cut pair of pants. Getting them almost on, he fell back onto the ground and cursed. Demyx let out a sad sigh. Pushing his body roughly back up in aggravation and wiping his knees off. He dragged himself back over to the bed with Demyx. Who was surprisingly already dressed in a plain blue T-shirt and baggy jeans, that he- no doubt needed a belt with his slim frame.

"Now. What did you come into my room begging me to wake up for?"Axel made fun of Demyx, who just turned his nose up at him.

"Tch. I wasn't begging!"

"Oh really?" Axel's comeback wasn't that creative.

"Yah! Really!" Demyx had a hard time with it too. And they just stared at each other for a moment. Axel shook his head.

"Okay, okay. Lets go get a midnight snack or something.."Demyx nodded once. And jumped up off the bed. Axel followed only with a more slug-ish response. And they made they're way out the room. Closing the door quietly They went over to the refrigerator. And Axel opened it slowly. Looking for a minute only to grab out a few apples. Apparently some soldier that Reno knew gave them to him. Something about makes the mako effect weaken.. or something.. What was his name? Axel wiped the thoughts out of his head. Oh well.. It wouldn't matter. Tossing one over to Demyx he caught it and stared for a minute.

"Why does it have a strange color."Axel had already took a bite out of his but looked down at it.

"I dunno. Maybe it came from somewhere else.."He wondered why it was kinda purple too. It looked more like a plum.. But oh well. As long as it didn't kill him. He was okay with it. Axel took a seat on the opposite sides and they just sat there for a minute. Taking everything in. And right on cue. They're was a knock at the door. They just looked at each other in confusion and in a low voice Demyx asked: "Who could that be?"

Axel shook his head. "I don't know. I slept through half of the day. You tell me!"The knocking grew louder. And Reno came stumbling into view.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! God. I'm not a morning person!"He slurred out. Stumbling his way over to the door. And he looked out the window and froze. Turning around he stared at us with shocked eyes. And he straightened himself out and turned back around and opened the door.

"Heyy!! Buddy.. Tesung.."Reno scratched his head. "What are you coming here with troopers for. This early in the morning?"As he scratched his head with too fingers he motioned Axel and Demyx away, It gave Them the cue to run. Axel's eyes widened and he looked around for a minute. Totally scared for a second and a half. Until the thought that he had to stay in control because of Kairi and Demyx came into his mind and he Took Demyx by the arm and pulled him quietly into Kairi's room heart pumping a mile a minute. He could almost feel his head starting to spin out of control. This was the night he had been prepared for. THIS was the night he spent his nights thinking he was going to wake up too. And here he is, totally unprepared. Everything seemed to blend together. But he shook his head. He had to get a grip and get everyone out. Shaking Kairi her eyes darting awake. "Whats wrong??"She was obviously waiting for this moment too. Shaking his head and shushing her, They got her up. Good thing she had on yesterdays clothes.. And he ushered her to the door. And Axel went out first only to accidentally run into Cessney.

"Oh! Come on we've got to get out!"Axel urged frantically.

"No. I'm staying. It'll help you guys get a head start. And.. I think.. Demyx should stay too."Axel's eyes widened.

"But!-"

"Hey!! You can't just-!"And with Reno yelling, there was a crash and groan of pain, Axel's mind seemed to be moving a mile a minute. Take Demyx. Leave Cessney. Leave both. Or take both. Or leave Demyx and Take Cessney.. His mind seemed to quite working.

"Go!!"Cessney pushed them towards the back door. And Grabbed Demyx.

"You'll live! Make yourself useful and help them LATER! If you go with them now, you'll only burden them more!"Demyx quit moving with the authority in her voice and Just looked despreately at Axel and Kairi. Cessney gave them a hard look and Axel, confusedly made his way over to the back door. Only to stop halfway seeing there were more Shinra Troopers.

"Shit.."Axel hissed out grabbing Kairi's hand and going back into her room. Pulling the blinds off and braking the window with his foot. Wow. He didn't know he could do that.. But within a moment, he heard another crash, and his heart rate seemed to increase even more and in a mere minutes everything seemed to go by fast. Demyx Yelled at them to go. Outside the door. Only for him to be hit by the back of the gun, sending him landing to the ground. Axel just sat there frozen like a deer in headlights. And as soon as the gun went off he was sure he was a goner. But Demyx grabbed the gunners pant leg and pulled him down just as the gun went off. Sending the trooper flying back and hitting the wall. Axel snapped back into reality and Pushed Kairi towards outside the window. As soon as she jumped out Axel put one foot onto the window. And took a glance back only to be greeted by a smiling Demyx. Who waved at him, Fear seemed to be taking over his facial expression rapidly. Axel waved back.

"I'll be back! I promise! Make my bed warm for me, and gather my weather coat. We'll have a long walk to take together."Demyx nodded his expression turning to pieces, and he put on one last smile. Axel smiled back and refusing to watch this scene any longer jumped out the window. Only to hear another Gun thought. He grabbed Kairi's arm and He strode stealthily through the back yard. As soon as he got to the fence. He heard a trooper yell at them, About ten guns lined up. Making a dreadful noise. Axel pushed Kairi up and over the fence. Only to have a few guns going off in front of him. And he dodged them by ducking down quickly. And as soon as the sound stopped did he bolt onto the fence his muscles being worked him to the limit. As soon as he got to the top he just rolled his body over. Receiving a a hard cracking sound as he landed. The pain rushed through his body, like one part of his body was put in the incinerator. Dragging himself up over the sound of ever close gun shots he weakly jogged over the Kairi and past her. She took it as her time to follow.

He jogged as fast as he could. Repeatedly checking behind him, making sure Kairi was keeping up. Finally through the morning dampness he seemed to make it to the slums. Everything looked so.. rusty.. He'd only been here a couple times.. Figuring it wasn't the best of times to be sight seeing he walked through all the rubbage. Finding only a few sturdy suitable places, but the space was too wide. Only after a minute of wondering did Kairi call over to Axel.

"What about here?"Axel came around the other side. Of all the wreckages of cars, and tires. Looking around he didn't see her.

"Where are you?"Axel turned in a circle looking about.

"Down here!"Axel looked right under his feet and there was Kairi's smug face. In the heat of the moment he was a little bit happy they'd found someplace.

Axel Jogged over the pile of rubbage that let to the top of the truck she was in, there was a hole on the top.. Shrugging he jumped in, and carefully made his way over to the front where Kairi was.

As soon as he seen her, she triumphantly looked at him.

"Its great, right?"She asked.

"It's okay, till we find somewhere else.."Axel said. Everything seemed to be falling apart so quickly and yet here they were sitting in an old abandoned truck, acting like it was a prized house. It sickened him.

Sighing he sat down onto the passenger seat next to Kairi. She just looked at him for a minute studying his face.

"Do you think.. we'll live?"Axel didn't even look over to her. Nor did he reply he just kept looking up into the plate above them. Somewhere up there, something was happening to there family. And who knows what was happening? Kairi got the idea and just looked up too. "Do YOU think we'll live?"Axel returned the question. A puzzled look came on her face.

"I guess it all depends on fate.. We could have died tonight.. yet we didn't.. So..? do we have a purpose and we'll die later, or don't we, and we'll just perish with history? Or will we live to tell the tale?"Her eyes seemed to be staring at nothing when Axel looked over.

"Huh. I don't feel like obeying what fate has designed for me."Axel smiled. "Do you?"

"I guess not. But I know, If i turn and go with it.. You'll always be there to slap me back into line. Won't you?"

"Probably."Axel said jokingly.

She didn't reply with anything smart. It made him frown a bit.

"You know. It's only now turning day light. Which means They'll be coming over here sooner or later.. So I don't know when we should try to get food.."He turned to her.

"Maybe, we should wait a bit. You know just to make sure, they won't come back over here." Axel nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe."They sat there like that for maybe an hour, and just as Kairi predicated soldiers started filling the place up. They seemed to carefully look around but never climb on anything to get a further inspection so as Axel watched their feet stomp from above he doubted they'd find them. Only when they heard a gun go off did they even consider that they might get caught. But some relief past through them when they heard a voice through the soldiers'.

"he he he! Aw come on! You guys have lame aim!"She sounded, really.. happy. Axel was a tiny bit disturbed.

"Disgusting Wutai parasite!"A bunch more guns went off, and seemed to echo in Their ears, it made Axel flinch each time. Wutai? They were the ones.. that attacked Midgar about 10 years ago.. They weren't really allowed to much in Midgar anymore..

"Whoa!"She seemed to have fallen over from the crash that came with her voice. "Geez! Being a little rough aren't ya?"And suddenly She started giggling again. Their was a banging on top of the truck and then it stopped. "Bye-bye!"And suddenly a shadow came falling in the hole on the truck and she came tumbling over the were they were sitting but not noticing them because of the way she was facing. She Had short black hair and a large shurekin on her back. She also had shorts on with long yellow boots that went up the her knees, and a hawaiin print shirt covered by a over coat. And Axel lastly noticed a ribbon tied around her head.

"Hey.. were did my bag go?"One of the soldiers cried out.

"Where'd she go dumbass. Forget about your bag!"All the soliders moved on, and she laughed again. Turning around and seeing them she gasped.

"Holy crap! Where'd you guys come from!"With further inspection she seemed to realize something.

"Oh.. You guys don't have Mako eyes.."Axel noticed that she didn't either. "Well, since you guys can't do anything to me.. and I won't do anything to you. I guess i can tell you my name!"She extended her hand and smiled. "I'm Yuffie Kisaragi! Warrior of the Mighty Wutai! Conquerer of Evil!" Axel freaked a little bit, She was being awfully loud.

"Oh. I'm Axel Casata."He grabbed her hand and shook it and she then turned to Kairi.

"I'm Kairi, His sister."She shook her hand too. Yuffie nodded and thought for a minute.

"Waiiitt a minute!!"She pointed an acussing finger at them.

"You guys are related to one of the turks!!"

"Uh.. yeah."Axel said eyes widening. Did that change anything?

Then her face lightened with Happiness.

"Thats my Uncle!!"She seemed absolutely delighted. It seemed like people were dancing in her eyes.

"Wow. What a small world."Kairi managed to say.

"Yeah, You guys are my cousins!! Thats awesome! Well i suppose now, I can't just leave family behind.."She mumbled the last part out.

"It was a rule when i was being taught at the temple."She said.

"pops said, family always comes first.."She smiled again. "So! I'll stick with you guys!- Oh wait! I forgot his bag where i hid it!" She stumbled up and ran over to the hole. And lifted herself up with ease and out of the hole. It only told a couple minutes or two, for her to come jumping back down with the bag. She was as quiet as a ghost when she did things..

"Okay I'm back! Are you guys hungry?"

"Oh, no. I just ate an hour ago.."Axel shook his head and turned around to look u again for a minute.

"I am a little bit.." Kairi admitted. And with a quick motion Yuffie tossed out an Apple to her, that one was red though.

"You really ARE my cousins! Your guy's hair's color is exactly like Reno's! Axel's is closer to being like his. Only.. Its very spikey.."Axel didn't turn around but he felt her poking his spikes it annoyed him a tiny bit.

"Oh! And I guess i got some good news for you guys anyways! About whats going on!"THAT caught Axel's attention. He turned around. And she seemed pleased with the reaction.

He turned to her looking her face over"Say what?"

--

This took forever to finish. Why? I have no clue. I've been either lazy or busy. And those too qualitys suck. lol  
so yeah.. Uhh if anyone likes this still, I'll work on the next one soon..

ps. I haven't played FFVII in forever- but would someone care to refreash my mind with something. B/c I sware If you have Yuffie on your team and you soon go to Wutai. You learn that shes related to Reno. Or is my memory wacked? lol R&R? pwease?


End file.
